The Bullet Necklace
by ArieeeTxx
Summary: They met when they were kids then went their separate ways. What happens when they meet again and he was her favorite pop-star? A Greyson Chance love story! Enjoy! Inspired by BlackShadowKat's "A Paper Flower". Includes Cody Simpson.
1. This is for you

**Hey! So this is my very first story on here. For as long as I've had this account I never put any stories on it. This story is inspired by BlackShadowKat's A Paper Flower. I really liked the idea then I made up this story:) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

2005

My family is in Edmond, Oklahoma for spring break. We're out for a walk and we walk by a park.

"OOH! Mommy! Can we go to the park?" I said while tugging on her arm.

"Go ahead! Your dad and I will be sitting down over here, okay?"

I nodded then ran towards the playground area with my sisters. They went on the slides while I ran to the open swing set. I got on one then kicked my feet a little so that I was moving.

A boy came and went on the swing next to me. He looked at me, smiled and waved.

"Hi! I'm Greyson! What's your name?"

I looked at him then smiled.

"I'm Marie but you can call me Arie."

"Cool! How old are you?"

"5. I'm turning 6 in August."

"I'm 7 and I'm turning 8 in August, too!"

We looked at each other and said together,

"Woah... Cool!"

We talked about random things since we're you know... 5 and 7. We got off the swings and played tag. We were running around EVERYWHERE and having the time of our lives.

That was until my sister called me from the playground,

"Marie! Time to go!"

My face fell. I turned to Greyson,

"I have to go.."

"Ohh.. Okay. It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!"

We smiled at each other then hugged. I let go, looked around me then looked down at my chest. I took off my bullet necklace that I got for my birthday then put it on him.

"This is for you.."

I said shyly. He smiled then hugged me again.

"Thanks!"

I let go then ran to my family. I turned back and screamed,

"Bye!"

He did the same. I got back to my family and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**Yeah so this is the first chapter! I hope you liked it and please review! Bye!**


	2. MT

2012

"RUNNING TO THE LIGHT, GET OUT OF YOUR OWN WA-"

7:00 AM  
February 29

I open my eyes and look around. I remember that I'm in New York. I smiled then got out of bed and looked out the window. The view from this hotel is amazing. My mom is still sleeping so I get ready in about 30 minutes so she can get ready.

I put on a black scooped neck t-shirt with a purple tank top underneath, black jeans, and my black Converse high-tops. On top of that I wore a light grey zip-up hoodie that I wore underneath my dark grey coat. I also wore a purple scarf so that I had some color. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

Later on at like 6, we net up with my cousin and had dinner. We talked about the Water Taxi tour that we went on earlier today. After dinner we went to the subway to go to Times Square.

I get out of the subway station and breathe in the New York air. Seeing my breath makes me smile. You see, I live ALL the way in the dessert **(not really..)**. Las Vegas.. Yup! Sin city! The home of the casinos. Where the weather is always so bipolar and where there's no trees! Anyways, I walk outside and take in the beautiful lights.

We were in the center of all the action so i started taking pictures. I was about to take a picture but then everything went black. I moved the camera away from my face and saw that someone was standing in front of me. Blocking my shot! I tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"HEY! YOU'RE KIND OF BLOCKING MY.. viewww..."

Greyson. Chance.  
THE Greyson Chance was standing right in front of me.

I bet I looked like an idiot. My eyes popping out of my head and my mouth open. Greyson just stood there smiling. He lifted two fingers up to my chin and closed my mouth. Once it was closed, I smiled.

"Y-your Greyson... Ch-Ch-Chance!"

I stuttered out. He chuckled.

I laughed a bit. Then remembered,

"Oh! My gosh! I'm soo sorry I yelled at you! I didn't mean to! I swear! Usually I'd be too scared to just tap a person. I guess New York does chance you- I-i mean change you... Anyway I'm so sorry! Please forgive-"

He was laughing at me. I looked down and shook my head. _Gosh I'm so dumb.._

Hahah, it's fine, it's fine! Don't worry."

I look up, smiled then started laughing a bit. I stopped when I noticed that he was wearing his famous 'Bite The Bullet' necklace.

"Hey, you're wearing your bullet necklace! Do you mind if I uhm.. look at it?"

He observed me.

"You won't take it right?"

"Ha, uhmm nope! Not unless I want to get arrested by one of your security guards behind you."

I said while smirking. He turned around and motioned them to go away with his hand. He turned back around and smiled at me,

"Heh, go ahead."

I smiled then stepped a bit closer to him so that I didn't pull it on his neck while I was talking.

"I use to have one but when I was like 5 or 6, I gave it to some boy at a park,"

His head shot up when I said that but I didn't notice 'cause I was too distracted by the necklace.

"his name was also Greyson, but I doubt that it's you 'cause I had my.. initials.. on.. it..."

I looked at the top and saw it.

_M.T._

* * *

**So, this was longer! Right? Well this is just the beginning, and I hope you like it so far. If you read _A Paper Flower _you can see that it's a one-shot. Well, obviously, this one is gonna have a lot more chapters. Please review!**

**MissH2O: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update faster next time. Thank you again! 143**


	3. Alli! Where's Cody?

I shot my head up and looked at him with wide eyes. He was doing the same. I stepped back, realizing how close we were.

"Arie?"

I took a breath in. He remembers me...

"You remember..." I said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, of course I do! The reason this necklace is lucky is because of y-"

"Marie! We have to go!"

My mom inturrupted. _Great timing..._ I sighed. _Like last time. I'm never gonna see him or talk to him again._

"I have to go.."

"Okay.. Uhmm. it was great seeing you again! Hopefully we'll meet up again soon? Can I have your number?"

My eyes got big. Again..  
_Oh... never mind._

"Uh.. Yeah! sure!"

We swapped numbers then my mom called me again.

"Okay I really gotta go now. I'll text you later!"

"Okay. Bye!"

He hugged me. Greyson Chance is hugging me. My idol who I just found out was probably my first friend ever but never talked to since 2005. Not wanting to, I let go. I smiled at him then we said bye again. About halfway to where my mom was, I turned around.

"BYE!"

I said while smiling and waving. He laughed them did the same. I turned back around then got back with my mom and cousin.

* * *

"Up all night like this all night, HEY! Up all night like this all night, Hey! Up All Night!"

My phone rang. I quickly got it out of my pocket. Everyone on the subway was looking at me.

Unknown: Hey, Arie! it's Grey Grey(: I remember you called me that before xD

I read the text then laughed inside my head.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_We were competing on who could swing the highest. I gave up, jumped off the swings then tapped him._

_"You're it, GreyGrey!"_

_I giggled as I started running but then I stopped when I realized what I said._

_"GreyGrey?"_

_I glanced at him then ran away. He laughed a little then ran after me._

_"I'm gonna get you!"_

_I screamed and giggled with my little high-pitched voice._

_End of flashback **(It's a really quick flashback..)**  
_

* * *

I smiled while texting back.

Me: Hey "Grey Grey" xD thanks for reminding me about that.. lol

I added him on my contacts as, GreyGrey Chance.

GreyGrey: No problem! where are you?

Me: On the subway to my hotel. you?

GreyGrey: Same. well not on a subway. in a limo...

Me: lol wow. limo? I've never been on one but I'm pretty sure that's waaaaay better than a subway.

I got off the subway and went to my hotel, then got in my room.

GreyGrey: yeah.. it probably is xD but I'd love to go on a subway. live the New York life

Me: cool! I gotta go to sleep soon. I'm going back home tomorrow morning.

GreyGrey: oh really? do you still live in Edmond? or did you move somewhere?

Me: I actually never lived there.. I went there for spring break that year to visit some family. I live in Las Vegas.

GreyGrey: I'm going there on Saturday to see some family. (A/N: Wow, what a coincedence! lol but I have no idea if he has family here. It's just for the story xD) I'm gonna stay there for a month.

Me: okay:) I'll txt you tomorrow or see you in Vegas! hopefully you'll have time to visit. gtg bye:)

GreyGrey: kk bye(:  
_

2 days later

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone li-"

"Carr! again..."

We all walked to my driveway. Right now I'm with some of my sisters and I's friends, rehearsing the Grand Cottilion Dance for my oldest sister's debut. **(A Debut is a Filipino tradition, where we celebrate a girl becoming a woman. Kind of like a Quinceañera but instead of celebrating at the age of 15 we celebrate at 18. To make it easier, you can Google it xD)** The van drove by and we continued rehearing. And if you guessed, we're dancing to "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical. We finished what we made up so far, which is almost the whole thing, then took a break.

The van that drove by, parked on the driveway across my house. We were talking with the court, when one of my friends all of a sudden gasped then froze up. We looked at her weird then turned around to see what she was looking at.

"ARIE!"

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"GREYSON!"

I laughed then ran to him. All my friends looked at each other then at me and Greyson. We ran to each other then hugged.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I already told you I was visiting family"

"I know.. but what are you doing at my house?... Aaand how did you find my house?"

"This is your house?"

"Uhh. Yeah.. I just said that."

He pointed to the house across the street,

"I'm staying at my family friend's house."

I looked to the house and saw a blonde girl come out.  
_I never knew someone new moved in.._

"Greyson!"

The girl yelled out.  
_Hmm.. she looks oddly familiar._

"Alli! Where's Cody?"

* * *

**Ooh! Blond girl? Alli? Cody! Hahah. So, I decided to put them in. I never planned it, it just.. happened.**

**If you want to be paired with Cody, just PM me saying your,  
**

**Name, Hair color/style, Eye color, height, weight (Don't be afraid! I won't tease you or anything! I'm pretty fat! I just call it baby fat xD), flaws, personality, how you want them to meet/start dating/start liking eachother, style, and anything else!  
**

**I got those from CerealKiller16 xP Read her stories! She's an amazing writer. Anywho, review! And PM me if you want to be in this story! I might add some other celebrities or make a story for you!  
**

**MissH2O: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter, too! Your reviews mean a lot to me. :D  
**

**If you found anything confusing or you don't understand a part, just tell me! I could use some nice criticism.  
**

**Well this is really long so I'm gonna stop.  
**

**Review!  
**


	4. I just lost a celebrity

"Alli! Where's Cody?"

Alli. Cody. Wait... WHAT?

"He's coming out soon. He just got out of the shower."

_Oh boy.. She has an accent.._ A blonde haired guy came out of the house. His hair was wet, yet it still looked good.

"CODY!"

Greyson yelled then started running to him. Then he jumped onto the blondie, wrapped his legs around him, and hugged him. I was in shock but that was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. I started laughing then the rest of the court started laughing. Greyson hopped off of him and I can see how red their faces are. Everyone went in the garage and started our usual jam session, while I stayed outside.

The three of them started walking over here. Greyson stood by me as he introduced me to them.

"Alli, Cody. This is Arie. Arie, this is Alli and Cody."

"Hi, I'm Cody!"

"Hi, I'm Alli!"

They stuck out their hands. I shook them.

"H-hi. I'm Arie..."

I said shyly.

"Okay.. I didn't just introduce you guys already.."

Greyson said. We all laughed.

"So how did you two meet?"

Cody asked. I looked at Greyson. He looked in my eyes then I turned to Cody quickly. I always feel so awkward when people look me in the eyes...

"At a park," I said like it was nothing.

"7 years ago."

Greyson finished for me saying it the same way. The two blondies looked confused.

"We never talked to each other afterwards,"

"but we met each other again in New York."

Greyson smiled at me again. I felt my face get hot. Good thing I'm kinda dark, it won't show that my face is getting red.

"So how did you know that-"

Cody started but Greyson inturrupted him.

"it was each other? I didn't at first, I thought it was just a random tourist yelling at me."

I faked a shocked face. He laughed then I said,

"and I thought it was a random New Yorker blocking my shot! Anyway,"

They laughed but the Simpsons still looked confused.

"we knew cause I gave him a bullet necklace and he was wearing it. And I knew it was mine cause it had my initials on it."

"Ahhhh..."

They said together. Greyson and I laughed.

"Hey, how long have you two been living here? I never noticed you guys..." I asked.

"We bought this house last year, I think. We just use it for vacation so we're not always here."

Cody said. _I am loving that accent.._

"Oh.. cool!"

"Yeah. We're on break right now. We don't really know the ways around here or fun places to go to. Do you think you can show us around?"

"Sure! Theres not much to do here, actually. But I would love to!"

Next day

Cody, Alli, Greyson, and I were sitting down in my living room deciding what we should do.

"Do you guys just wanna go to the park? I usually go there with some friends to play volleyball, go on swings, and have picnics."

"I love picnics!"

Greyson, who was right next to me, screamed. I jumped then put my hand on my heart.

"GAH! whoo! ahhh.. You scared me!"

I playfully shoved him. We all laughed. It was kinda weird how close we're acting. I get use to people easily but I was still freaking out inside. Our laughter died down.

"So, picnic at the park? and volleyball?"

I said while smiling. They all agreed.

At the park

It took us about 2 or 3 hours to get everything ready for the picnic. We had to make "sandywiches", which is what Greyson calls them, for the whole court. That's 18 people! Some of them had brothers and sisters, so we had to make some for them too. Plus the four of us. That's about 30 sandwiches! It gave us some time for them to learn more about me, which was good.

We got to a shade with two tables underneath it. Alli and I laid out the table covers as Greyson put on music and Cody got out the drinks and chips. We finished setting up the table as soon as everyone else came.

We all ate, talked, laughed (I choked on my drink and almost died), then the court went over the dance one time. Once we were done I went back to the table; where Greyson, Cody, and Alli were; while when court started playing volleyball. But when I got there only Cody and Alli were there.

"Uhh... You guys... Where's Greyson!"

I said in a panicked voice. Their eyes widened.

_I just lost a celebrity._

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is pretty short! and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while.. I've been out of it. Family problems. Plus, I didn't mean to add Cody so I don't know what to do with him. If you wanna be paired with him just look at the previous chapter, fill out the form, and PM me! The winner should be in the next chapter. I think.. Sorry! Remember, this is my first story on here!**

**MissH2O: Sorry, Arie didn't react much. Arie is based on me and I kinda like him but not so much to freak out. Idk. It's complicated I guess. I'd just be really starstruck xD**

**11: Thank you soo much! Here's the new (cruddy) chapter! :)**

**Adrianna Rhode: Haha thanks for liking this and getting.. jealous. hahah xP**

**So.. you can click that box down there.. write something nice. then click Send Review. Ya knaww.. that's what it's there for... :)**

**Sorry for the cruddy chapter!**


	5. CLICK

"GREYSON!"

"GREY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Cody, Alli, and I screamed. We know we shouldn't be screaming that out. But if you lost a person or even worse a celebrity like us, you'd be freaking out.

"Ohhh my gosh! Where is he?" Alli said.

"I don't know!"

Cody and I said together. I looked at him weird then looked around.

"Where do you think he would be?"

I said softer. Then I got it.

"I'll be right back."

I walked towards the playground center, opened the gate and walked to the swings. Luckily, there was an open swing.

"We were worried about you."

I looked to the next swing. Greyson was wearing a fedora and sunglasses for disquise.

"..."

"G-Greyson?"

I heard him snore and I busted out laughing. I moved his swing. His head jolted up and he looked at me. Then he yawned and stretched.

"You fell asleep on a swing?"

He laughed then shrugged.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to sleep last night cause Alli and Cody were fighting."

He said while rubbing his eye.

"You could probably sleep over my house."

He looked at me. _Whyyy did I say that? He's gonna think I'm some obsessed fan trying to get in bed with him!_

"Sure. I'll take that offer."

We smiled at each other. I sighed then laughed.

"Hey, this is just like 7 years ago."

"Hahah, you wanna play tag again?"

I "thought" about it by rubbing my chin then quickly tagged him and ran away.

"YOU'RE IT! HAHAHAH! SUCKAH!"

He looked shock then laughed.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

* * *

"Greeyyyyysooonn! Where are you?"

Cody yelled as he walked around the outside of a baseball court. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink then continued to look for Grey. Out of no where, a volleyball comes and hits him causing him to throw his drink into the air.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK!"

A girl with brunette hair and white highlights screamed as the drink splattered all over her.

"I'm soo sorr-whoa! You highlights are turning red!"

Cody said surprised and confused. The girl with blue grey eyes just looked angry.

"Yeah! It does that!" **(A/N: Shark boy and Lava girl xD)**

They just stood there silently.

"WELL?"

She screamed. He looked confused.

"HELP ME!"

Cody jumped then ran to get a napkin to clean her up.

* * *

He ran towards me. Fast. He caught up to me and I screamed as he tackled me to the ground. He pinned me down. I tried to flip him over but I couldn't.

He smiled at me then looked me in the eyes. This time I stared into his. _Wait.. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat. Why can I see his eyes and hair?_ These thoughts ran through my head as he slowly started leaning.

*CLICK*

I gasped as I looked up and saw a guy with a camera. Greyson got off me and got his "disquise" back on, even though it was worthless. A whole bunch of paparazzi were already on their way towards us.

Greyson grabbed my hand and pulled me up to run. I ran as fast as I could.

"AHH! GREYSON CHANCE! I LOVE YOU!"

Some screaming girls joined the mob of paparazzi. We ran to where Alli and Cody were.

"RUN!"

Their eyes got big then they ran with us.

1 hour later

We eventually got away from the paparazzi and screaming girls. The court was being stupid and wanted to put away ALL the stuff into the cars. They took their precious time while we were running for our lives. We're all still panting when we get to my house.

"*sigh* Well I lost about 10 pounds by running from those CRAZY PAPARAZZI PEOPLE! How can you deal with them and screaming girls? I know I use to be one but it's complete torchure!" I said. Well, yelled.

"Well, they paparazzi is a pain. The screaming girls? Not that big of a problem..." Cody said.

"Of course you'd say that.."

Alli and I said together. I looked at Cody and saw him using a phone.

"Where'd you get that phone? That's not yours.."

He didn't bother to look up at me.

"Some girl that I spilled my drink on,"

Alli and I looked at each other like 'What the heck?' then looked back at Cody.

"dropped it. I'm gonna call her mom so we can meet up. Shut up, shuddup!"

He threw his hand on Alli's mouth. She bit him.

"OWW-hello! ... My name is Cody ... your daughter dropped her phone and I was wondering where I can drop it off ..."

"Hah! Ooohhh! Looks like somebody's trying to get a good impression from a girl's mama!"

I teased him. He glared at me then went upstairs into the computer room to continue his coversation. Alli laughed then fist bumped me.

Greyson came to the living room with his laptop and a drink then sat next to me. He set his drink on the table and searched for something. Next thing I see is a picture of me and Greyson looking into each other's eyes. I smiled slightly even though I knew this was bad. It was kinda... cute. I looked at Greyson and saw that he was trying to hide a smile.

**_Greyson Chance's New Girlfriend?_**

It said on the top of the picture.

_**We caught Greyson Chance and Cody Simpson with some friends on a picnic in Las Vegas. Chance was with a girl, who is in the picture above. Maybe they're just friends? Maybe more?**_

It said on the bottom. There was also a picture of Cody and a girl. She looked familiar.

I sighed as Greyson slammed his laptop shut. He put his face in his hands. I rubbed his back in a caring way. He pulled his hands away from his face.

"This is worst than the time I was in the bathroom in Asia!"

He groaned. I kind of felt offended. _Did he not want to be seen with me? Was he embarrassed of me?_

Greyson's phone started ringing. I moved my hand away as he picked it up.

"Hello? ... Oh hey Ellen! ... you saw that? ... she's not my- ... This Friday? ... O-okay. See you there. Bye."

He hung up then looked at me.

"She wants to interview us on Friday."

* * *

**I'm not that good at writing Cody and Alli. I barely know about them... but I'm still a fan! I don't think I'm good at writing GreyGrey either.. I dunno. **

**So, MissH2O won! Since she was my first reviewer. There will be more of her in the next chapter:)**

**MissH2O: You're in the story! Hopefully you like it so far. Thank you for being my first reviewer! It means a lot! :D**

**11: Sorry I didn't pick you, but I would love to make a story for you! If you want, just PM me:)**

**Review!**


	6. Like chocolate

"She wants to interview us on Friday."

Greyson said, knowing that we were listening. My eyes went into a perfect circle.

"U-us? By us you mean you and Cody... Right!"

He just shook his head. I started panting again.

"I-I can't be on TV! Well, I've always wanted to be an actress cause I'm a good liar but I can't talk well and I HATE cameras. Nonononono! I can't! I just ca...oh gosh.. I'm gonna faint."

I sat down not realizing that I started pacing.

"Arie! Arie, look. Look at me! Calm down."

Greyson grabbed my arms and tried calming me down. It helped a bit but I was still panting. He pulled me into a hug then kissed my head.

Cody came down with a smile on his face.

"I'm meeting up with her tomorrow at a kareoke restaraunt. Come on Alli, we have to go home. Grey, are you sure you want to sleep here?"

I felt him nod.

"Yes! I can't take another night with you two fighting."

"We don't always fight!"

Cody and Alli said together. I looked up but kept my head on Greyson's neck. They glared at each other.

"I hate it when we do that!"

They said together again.

"Stop it! No you! Ugh!"

They started bickering. I faked a cough then they stopped.

"You just proved yourselves wrong."

I said. Greyson and I laughed. They glared at each other for the last time then opened the door.

"Good night!"

Said together again. They groaned then started bickering again.

5:30 pm

Greyson and I are just talking in my parked car in my garage. Me in the passenger seat and him in the driver's seat.

"Oh I love this song!"

Greyson said as "Fix You" by Coldplay came on. He turned up the volume on his iPod. We didn't want to waste gas or battery so we didn't turn the car on.

"So how's life? How does the celebrity life work?"

He took a deep breath in.

"Life's good! Celebrity life is... tiring."

I scoffed. "How can being a celebrity be tiring? I mean you have so many assistants doing everything for you. You don't have to do anything but have a pretty face and perform!"

He shook his head while laughing a bit. "Naww. It's way more complicated than that."

"Coome oon. Being a celebrity is every kid's dream."

"Yeah I know. But always doing concerts, interviews, and never getting to rest is a pain."

"Yeah but-"

"And dealing with paparazzi isn't fun. You know that."

I sighed then lifted my hands up in surrender. "Defeated." I smirked. He laughed at me. I turned to my side so that my body was facing him and he did the same. I looked into his eyes and noticed how brown they were. Like chocolate. His phone vibrated. He picked it up then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Cody just sent me the funniest joke ever. Wanna hear it?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

He started reading the text but I got lost watching him flare his arms around. I love it when he does that when he talks. He started laughing. I looked lost for a second but he looked at me and I started laughing with him. He continued laughing while I stopped then twisted my lips, looking around the car awkwardly.

7:00 pm

I got downstairs to see that Greyson's already in his pajamas. He was wearing black sweats and a white shirt.

"Heh. Nice shirt.."

He said. I looked down then gasped. I didn't notice that I had my Greyson Chance T-shirt on. It was oversized so I just wore it for sleeping. I also wore red plaid PJ shorts.

"Oh chiz...I'll just go uhm.. change..."

I said embarrassed. He grabbed my arm then laughed.

"It's fine."

I smiled then sat down on the smaller couch.

"I'll sleep on this couch."

He nodded then got comfortable on the bigger couch. My dad doesn't let boys in my room unless the door is open. So, having a boy sleep in my room is just a nono.

I turned on the TV and there was a guy talking with a picture of me and Grey on the side. I rolled my eyes then quickly changed it to a music channel. All Day came on. Greyson and I both let out a short laugh.

We talked and laughed for about an hour or two and got in trouble by my dad saying that we need to sleep. So we turned off the lights and TV, talked some more then eventually fell asleep.

Next day at 3:45 pm

We walked into the kareoke restaurant. There were 2 guys singing to 2 girls. I'm guessing they're their girlfriends. I pulled up my sleeves on my jean jacket then straightened up my flowy blue shirt. I also wore my black jeans with some rips in it and my black Chuck Taylors.

We sat down at a table near the stage and entrance. A lady came to get our drinks. Cody looked around the restaurant with the girl's phone in his hands. **(A/N: The restaurant kinda looks like the place in Victorious where Jade and Tori sang Take A Hint but instead of the bar, there's tables.)** He looked behind me then smiled and waved his hand. I looked back and saw my close friend, Aimee King. Her highlights were bright yellowish orange when she saw me, meaning that she was happy. I ran up to her then hugged her.

"Kingsley! I missed you!" She laughed as she heard my nickname for her. Last time I saw her was about a month ago, before I was really busy with my sister's party.

"I missed you too! You purple eyed freak!" We broke away from our hug.

"Whoa! You got highlights too!" She said, touching my hair. I just laughed and nodded. Mine weren't cool like hers. It stayed one color. Blonde.

I brought her to the table and introduced her. I noticed that her highlights turned red.

"Bria, this is Alli, Greyson, and Cody. You guys, this is Aimee Calbria King. Known as Aimez, Bria, Cali, but mostly Kingsley!"

"Hello!" Greyson said.

"Hi!" Alli said.

Aimee looked at them, smiled, then shook their hands. Her highlights turned yellowish orange,

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

And back to red when she looked back at Cody. I laughed silently while shaking my head. I sat down next to Greyson and motioned Aimee to sit on the chair in the middle of Cody and I.

"So how do you two know eachoth-"

"So do you have my phone or not?"

Aimee inturrupted Cody. I rolled my eyes and shook my head while smiling. I'm use to her anger issues and mood swings; while Cody, Alli, and Greyson looked confused and scared of her.

"Y-yeah.. here."

He handed it to her. She smiled then snatched it out of his hand. The lady came with our drinks and we ordered some food. I looked around to see if there was any paparazzi or anyone that looks suspicious while they were talking about something.

"myehblahblahblah..meatball..blahblahblah."

Meatball? ...the heck? I looked around and didn't see anyone who noticed Greyson and Cody.

Since they seemed so caught up in their.. meatball conversation I stood up then walked to the kareoke guy. He saw me then smiled.

"You'll go after this performance. Is Aimee here?"

I nodded then he smiled. I went back to the table and caught on to their conversation about meatballs. Apparently to Greyson, there should be meat-triangles and meat-squares.

"Okay! Next we have our regulars, Aimee and Arie! Get up here!"

The people cheered. Aimee looked at me with wide eyes. Her highlights were purple, saying that she's nervous. I smiled at her then pulled her to the stage.

**I just changed the ending. Before it was gonna be a band performing but now it's just them two:) This chapter is really looong. I just noticed that xD. Its filled with random stuff but it's okay, right? No? oh.. okay.**

**So if your wondering, "Why are they not at school?", they're both homeschooled and they met at church or somewhere..**  
**Myehhh.. I feel really bad at writing right now. I've been REALLY out of it. Stupid school. So if you're confused about anything, I'm really sorry. Just let me know and I'll explain for you:)**

**Randomness time! *cue little kids saying Yayyy* I met an Australian for the first time! I loveeee their accents. ^-^ Hehehe**

**MissH2O: - There's a face there xD. Anywhoo, I hope I got you right! If you want me to include anything else about you or want something to happen, PM me! :D**

**You can leave a nice review by clicking that thing-a-ding down there.**  
**You're gonna click it?**  
**Now?**


	7. Kiss?

**I rewrote the end of the last chapter, so you might wanna re-read it.**  
**I'm gonna start writing differently. Just trying something new. Instead of it being in Arie's POV all the time its just gonna be in third-person:) Enjoyyy!**

* * *

The kareoke host went on the stage,

"Okay! Next we have our regulars, Aimee and Arie! Get up here!"

Aimee looked at Arie as her highlights turned purple. She just smiled then pulled her up to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Arie said into her mic. The crowd cheered. She was always the shy girl but this place was like her home so she was herself here.

"I didn't know we were performing today, Arie!" Aimee said into her mic, obviously wearing a fake smile. Her highlights were still purple. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah well we are!" Arie smiled at her. Aimee shot her a death glare and she shot it back. Arie looked at the crowd and smiled. Most teens come here. There's some annoying girls that Aimee and Arie like to make fun of and have singing competitions with. They would always win.

Aimee calmed down, seeing that her highlights turned back to white.

"Okay! So we'll sing...Make it in America by Victoria Justice?" Arie asked Aimee. Aimee nodded then Arie pointed at the kareoke guy. He started the music and Aimee started singing. **(A/N: I'm only putting a bit of the song in here.)**

They danced around the restaurant, harmonising and taking turns singing. They went to their table. Arie put her arm over Greyson's shoulder and Aimee put hers on Cody's while singing the bridge.

_Aimee: I can feel the sweat dripping down my face, I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

She patted her chest with the hand then went to Alli and danced with her.

_Arie: Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place, If I just push on I know that_

She pushed herself off Greyson, spun, then put her arm up while pointing at the ceiling. They clapped to the chant.

_Both: I wanna taste the sun! Cause baby I'm born to run!_

They ran on the stage and clapped their hands as people joined in with the chant.

_I've got a feeling that I'm not the only one and I!_

The jumped and did a High School Musical pose. The crowd was singing and dancing. Along with Grey, Cody, and Alli.

_I wanna show some skin! Baby I need the ocean, and you can stop me, now I've got my heart in motion I wanna make it in America, Make it in America!_

Arie and Aimee posed as the crowd cheered. They smiled and waved then walked off. The kareoke guy got up then complimented them and announced the next people singing. Greyson and Cody ran up to them and hugged them. Alli pushed past the boys and hugged them. The girls laughed while the boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Alli let go and they finally got their turn.

"Ohmigah! You were great! I didn't know you could sing!" Greyson said. "Hahah, awhh than-" Arie got cut of by Greyson...kissing her. He took of his lips off hers and opened his eyes. Arie's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were huge. He slowly moved back. They stared at each other for a second before Arie smiled.

"I-uhh... BOPPALOPPASHAMALAMADINGDONG!" Arie said then ran away. Greyson had his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. Then he smiled and touched his lips. "Kiss?" **(A/N: If you watch K-Drama, you might know what this is from xD)**

* * *

Cody hugged Aimee. To surprise she hugged him back. "Wow. Just wow.. You might be a better than me!" He said as they broke away but held each other's arms. "Aww! Thanks!" He smiled at her and shrugged shyly. "I know I'm better than you!" She smiled at him. He stopped smiling. She looked down at her hair and saw that her highlights were slightly turning blue. Her eyes widened.

"BOPPALOPPASHAMALAMADINGDONG!"

She looked at Arie running to the bathroom then back to Cody. She took out a paper from her bra then gave it to him. He opened the paper and revealed a phone number. She tapped his nose, then rushed to the bathroom, looking at her highlights.

Cody looked down at the number and smiled.

"Hey, Greyson! Lookie at what I gottie!"

Greyson was smiling like an idiot. His head snapped to Cody when he heard that.

"Never say that." Cody pouted.

"So, what'd you get?" He brightened up again.

"I got Aimee's number!"

He said and started doing the dougie. (A/N: smh.. ._.) Greyson nodded and gestured his hand to keep going, "aaand?" he raised his eyebrows."

Cody frowned. "...So, why are you happy?.."

Greyson smiled, remembering. "I kissed Arie!" Cody smiled, "Haha! Good job, bro!" he said then they fist bumped. "I dunno what to do now, though. I mean she was my first friend and now we're really close. What do you think I should-"

"SHHH! Aimee's coming!" Greyson looked at her. "Why is she running?"

* * *

"Arie, what up? I heard the signal."

Aimee said walking into the bathroom. Arie had her back up to the wall.

"Greyson kissed me!" Aimee gasped.  
"Really!"

"You were right next to us. How did you not see?" Aimee shrugged, "Congrats!"

"Chanks! I kinda.. really like him. I mean he's Greyson Chance. Like THE Greyson Chance. Of course I like him but he was my first friend and, now my first kiss. It'd be kinda weird if-" She looked at Aimee's hair. "Uhh. Are you okay?"

Aimee's expressions changed from happy to worried, "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

Arie just pointed at her hair. "Your highlights are blue.. *gasp* your in love?"

"SHUT UP!" Aimee inturrupted her and covered her mouth. "I am not in love with that blonde celebrity teen hotti-I mean heartthrob who spilled a sticky drink on me and stole my phone!"

Arie slowly moved Aimee's hand off of her mouth.

"I never said it was Cody."

* * *

**SORRY! Ohmigahhh! I'm soo sorry, I haven't updated in a loooooong time. Final exams and stuff but now IT'S SUMMER TIME! Top back, hands up, radio on! Ain't nothing like a Summertime ride, Ain't nothing like a Summertime! Lol I had to xD.**

**The "why is she running part will be in the next chapter. Oh and who can guess what Boppaloppashamalamadingdong is from? The "Kiss?" part was from Playful Kiss. It's a Korean drama and it is soooo good! So yeah..:) Who's excited for the Pacquiao vs. Bradley fight? I know I am! Going to the weigh-in tomorrow :D**

**MissH2O: Ohmigahhh! Thank you so much! Your reviews always make my day:)**

**cerealkiller16: Ai girl! xD YAAAY! YOU LIKE ME STORY! Nyeheheheh. Thanks for checking it out and sorry for the.. long. long wait x)**

**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! I have Alzheimer's.**  
**Hey I just met you.**

**That's really messed up but hilarious!**

**Review! :{)**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey! So.. I decided to stop this story for now. I might continue it after Greyson's new album comes out but recently my GreyGrey mojo has been low. I also found a new website, along with cerealkiller16. It's called Quotev. You can read both of our stories. Her's is When In London ~One Direction Love Story~ and her profile name is Nicole_xD. Mine is The Coffee Shop~A Liam Payne Love Story~ and my profile name is iLoveZuko. And yes, Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender xD. Yeah.. My Greyson mojo went down but my 1D mojo went HIGH up.**

**Thank you to the people who checked out my story and I hope you have a good summer break!**

**See ya later! 143**


	9. Hey cuz!

_"I never said it was Cody."_

Aimee looked worried.

"S-so, you really think you like Greyson?" Aimee said, "That's so crazy! Heh. hehehh..."

"Don't change the subject! Are you in love with Cody or not?!"

They stared at each other before Aimee sprinted to the door.

"AIMEE!"

Arie screamed as Aimee yanked the door open, scaring an old lady. She charged at Aimee but just got a face full of door. **(A/N: Face full of door? Idk..)** She fell on her knees but quickly stood back up and then yanked the door open. She apologised to the old lady who almost had a heart attack but got whacked by a bag. She caught up to Aimee who was standing next to Greyson about to tell him something.

"Hey! You know that Arie l-AHHH! "

Arie tackled her to the ground before she could finish.

"Hey Cody!" Arie said, "Aimee lo-" And everything went black.

* * *

7:30 pm

"She's waking up!"

"ARIE!"

"Shut up, Greyson! Don't crowd up on her!"

Arie slowly opened her eyes to see three people crowded up on her.

"W-where am I?" Their eye's widened and they quickly looked at each other then back to Arie. "Who are you guys? Who am I!?"

Greyson collapsed and started crying. Arie's eyes widened and she went to comfort Greyson.

"Grey! Greyson! I was kidding! I'm so sooory!"

He looked up at Arie with tears running down his face.

"I remember who you are. I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Arie said with a comforting voice. He just stared at her then hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. They heard a whistle behind them.

"Well.. This got awkward."

They let go and Arie glared at Cody.

"It's only awkward if you say it."

He shrugged.

"Where's Alli?" Arie said and looked around.

"Right here!" Arie got up and looked behind the couch and found Alli writing in a journal.

"Whatcha doin there?" Aimee asked.

"Oh.. just. writing." Alli said not looking up from her journal. We all just looked at each other and shrugged.

*DINGDONG* The doorbell rang. Arie walked to it and was about to open the door but it swung open and hit Arie, making her become the middle of a sandwich. The door and the wall being the bread.

"Christine has arrived!"

Christine, Arie's annoying cousin, came through the door, glowing. Wearing a white sundress, gladiator sandals, and a whole bunch of shiny jewlery. She looked like a thousand bucks.

"Man.. First the door in the bathroom, then the old lady, then Aimee, and back to the door. People and things just love hitting me, huh?"

Arie mumbled to herself. She got up and looked at the goddess standing in front of her.

"Hey cuz!"

Christine engulfed her into a huge bear hug.

"Hey..."

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while but just thank cerealkiller16:) She got my GreyGrey mojo back on by showing me his cover of Rolling In The Deep.**

**He hit puberty.**

**Love him :D Well school started again and I'm even mooorrre busy... I'll try to write and update when I can:) Bye, loves! -ArieeeT3xx**


End file.
